Epi 10 A Master and an Apprentice
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: If anyone has seen the Old Republic video game trailer of the Jedi Temple destruction, they will know where I got the idea


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 10 "A Master and an Apprentice"

After the village which the joker had destroyed had been rebuilt, my mind again turned toward finding Balroun and Bite, they had been missing for too long for those 2 kinds of people with that much power. As I sat on my bed in my bedroom thinking of why they were gone so long, but the answer came in a way I would have never seen coming! My cameras spotted a dark figure heading toward the cave entry! I ordered the figure to halt and leave, but he didn't listen. "Identify yourself" I ordered through the radio. The figure kept walking and floated up to the right cave and blasted through security and took out my guards with ease! We headed to meet this unknown figure to see who he was. Once we had intercepted him, I turned on the interior deflector shields. He halted and said "You and your pathetic slug force, sit in your palace and idly fret while people barely make a living in their pathetic cities and villages. You entrusted to protect Slugterra." And as he said this, a plane crashed through the wall, then the front opened and a single slinger came out of the shadows, but then dozens more showed their faces. "And now; you shall fall." He said as all the slingers charged toward mine, "Attack!" I shouted. The fight was evenly matched, some of mine were injured and some fell and some of Balroun's were injured and fell and finally it was just me vs. him and all the other seized firing. I took the first shot with my Ramstone which he dodged and fired a Frostcrawler back at me which froze one of my robot arms. I broke it free, but Balroun disappeared. The fighting began again and as I faced Balroun's minion one by one he was nowhere to be seen, until the last of his soldiers was finished. He jumped from a dark corner and tried to grab me but missed (my arms grabbed him and threw him away). "You still haven't seen my greatest creation" he said with an evil laugh. At this Bite also came out of the plane, but he wasn't the same person at all! Balroun had mutated him that he was bigger, stronger, faster, he had vicious green eyes and he acted like an animal who only obeyed Balroun! He ordered his new monster to attack us and he charged and kept trying to grab us, but couldn't although he began to damage the shields of the room. We needed to take him out, but none of our slugs were strong enough to take him down, not even the fusion shot could keep him down for long. Finally we tried the Slyrun slug which took him out and soon he was out like a light, but now there was Balroun to deal with, but it would be easier now with him, because I had a few tricks up my sleeve. He took cover behind a couch, but when he did the couch disappeared through a trap door and now we had him. He created some kind of shield with his wand, but I was prepared for that too. Out of a small hole in the wall came a small stun tazer that stunned him who gave us an opportunity to capture him, but our slugs couldn't hold him. He escaped the palace and somehow all the traps that we had set up for escaping criminals, but we let him go, then we locked up Bite in a very secure cell that if you tried to break it, it would be shot out of the palace hundreds of feet above the ground and left to crash then explode. Since the breach of the castle, we upgraded the security, made it much harder to even get to the caves themselves, never mind the right cave itself it received upgrades that then it was impossible to get through whether you were on the ground, walls or floating you couldn't blast or sneak past the new traps that were set up. Once everything was repaired, restored and upgraded we began to take all the injured to the medic room, but not all needed to go. Only one of my team didn't survive the surprise attack, it was my good friend Eric, who, on the surface, always stood up for me and was with me no matter what. We all grieved for him, but we needed to take the injured to the medical room for assistance with broken bones, concussions, and even some were injured very badly like Jordan who lost his arm (we gave him an artificial arm to replace it). We told the others to relax and to get some rest (they needed some time off to heal plus after all the work we had done for Slugterra and our home). A funeral was offered for Eric and those who had attacked our palace (to show our love for all our brothers and sisters) and a monument was set up in Eric's honor. I forgave Balroun for taking my friend, but he still needed to be punished for his crimes against us and Slugterra, and though it wouldn't be soon, we would eventually catch him and put him behind bars to protect the citizens of the beautiful land of Slugterra.

"Always two there are, no more, no less, a master and an apprentice."


End file.
